Você Só é Culpada por Me Conquistar
by Luiz Malfoy
Summary: A culpa era tão grande que, mesmo em sonhos, ela lembrava-se daquela noite, quando estivera próxima de perder a pessoa que mais amava. Dois meses depois daquele incidente, os pesadelos continuavam, e o jovem de seus sonhos não suportava vê-la tão triste, solitária e indiferente com ele. Ambos só precisavam se perdoar, para que pudessem seguir em frente. - TRADUÇÃO


**Disclaimer:** Fairy Tail não me pertence, e sim a Hiro Mashima. Posto esta fic apenas por diversão e sem visar qualquer tipo de lucro com isso.

**N/T: **Esta fic também não me pertence, ela é uma tradução da fic "Solo Tienes la Culpa por Enamorarme", de Kushi920912. A autora me deu carta branca para traduzi-la.

* * *

**VOCÊ SÓ É CULPADA POR ME CONQUISTAR**

As coisas haviam mudado. Definitivamente haviam mudado. E, claro, como não mudariam, se de um momento para outro, alguém perdesse a pessoa que mais ama no mundo, e, logo em seguida, esta pessoa retornasse como se nada tivesse acontecido. Ela estava confusa, ele estava confuso, o mundo todo estava confuso, e quem não estaria ? O fato de ver um possível futuro - um pouco assustador para alguns - muda a forma de agir e de pensar das pessoas. E aquela era a idéia. Por isso, imagina-se o que aconteceu. Ou disso ela estava quase certa. Era uma maga. As coisas extraordinárias eram o pão nosso de cada dia, mas coisas tão grandes e maravilhosas como aquela deixavam sem fôlego até o mais sábio e mais velho dos magos.

Era por esse motivo que, mesmo sem saber como acontecera, estava feliz por aquilo. Seu amado continuava neste mundo,e, apesar de continuar ignorando-a, como de costume, só por vê-lo respirar a cada dia... só por vê-lo com vida, já bastava. Mas havia algo que lhe atormentava a consciência a cada noite, desde aquela batalha. Algo que permanecia em seu coração, e que não queria deixá-lo.

_Ele tinha acabado de morrer._

Talvez tivesse sido apenas por um momento, talvez tivesse sido por menos de um minuto, mas, ainda assim, ele havia morrido. E não apenas isso, ele havia morrido para poder salvá-la. Afinal, qualquer descuido em uma missão podia ser mortal. Essa era a regra, por excelência, de todo mago. Mas, claro, algumas palavras de esperança, e sua mente ficara nas nuvens, longe, bem longe co campo de batalha. E qual fora o resultado ? Ele morrera.

_E a culpa era toda sua_.

As noites, desde aquele acontecimento, eram longas e escuras. Ela não o admitia em público, mas seu coração se apertava cada vez mais ao vê-lo, ao divisá-lo, ao ouvi-lo, ao senti-lo. Era por isso que ela preferia não dividir o quarto com nenhuma das jovens. Não queria aborrecer suas companheiras, e muito menos queria que se preocupassem por causa dela. Não queria ser um fardo para ninguém. Por isso, suportava a sós os seus pesadelos diários. Por isso, ficava a sós com os seus prantos noturnos. Por isso, havia se afastado de todos, sem perceber. E, por isso, tentava estar o mais afastada possível dele. Se ninguém estivesse ao lado dela, ninguém se preocuparia, e, além disso, ninguém ficaria ferido, por causa de sua incompetência.

_Mas, mesmo quando queria dizer tudo, o seu coração partido não lhe permitia._

Mas Juvia nunca fora boa em mentir ou em agir. E era graças a aquilo que ela encontrava-se naquela situação: uma noite fria; um trem com destino a Magnólia; uma missão cumprida pelo grupo mais forte da Fairy Tail e por ela; um compartimento que abrigava somente as garotas; Lucy e Wendy dormindo juntas em um assento, com uma Exceed no meio; à sua frente estava a Titânia, cada uma dormindo a um lado; um grito; quatro jovens acordando-se, alarmadas; lágrimas caindo sem parar, e o tempo, que tinha passado de uma simples brisa para uma chuva torrencial.

\- Juvia, você está bem ? - a loira foi a primeira que atreveu-se a falar, ao ver o estado de sua companheira, mas, ao não receber nenhuma resposta, começou a se alterar - Juvia, não me assuste, fale comigo, por favor...

Ela mal sentiu o tênue contato da companheira à sua frente, e sobressaltou-se. Ainda sentia-se adormecida. Ainda sentia-se dentro daquele sonho cheio de sangue e de desespero.

\- Juvia-san... - Wendy tomou a iniciativa de aproximar-se um pouco mais, o que foi o suficiente para que a jovem, enfim, reagisse. Com movimentos rápidos, ela enxugou as lágrimas de seu rosto, enquanto colocava um sorriso nele, quando a porta do compartimento foi aberta subitamente. Claro, no compartimento adjacente estavam alojados os rapazes. Se bem que, neste caso, apenas dois dos três haviam aparecido, já que o Dragon Slayer estava enfermo demais para reagir.

\- O que há ? Aconteceu algo ? Vocês estão bem ? - a voz de Gray saía atropeladamente. Ele sabia que não tinha sido apenas um grito. Tinha sido um grito _dela_. Embora aquilo ele não fosse admitir nunca.

\- Nós ouvimos um grito muito forte e nos assustamos... - a voz de Happy estava baixa. Ele também havia se preocupado, e mais ainda por saber o quão forte eram aquelas jovens, e uma delas havia gritado desesperadamente.

\- N-não é nada, Gray-sama. J-Juvia só não estava bem apoiada ao dormir e caiu no chão sem querer. Juvia sente muito se acordou vocês... - sua voz foi desaparecendo lentamente. Sentia como se sua garganta fosse se quebrar a qualquer momento, se continuasse a senti-lo próximo de si. Ela agradecia pelo fato de ainda ser noite, e as luzes continuarem apagadas - Por favor, vá dormir. A missão foi longa, e Gray-sama precisa descansar.

\- Juvia... - foi a única coisa que ele conseguiu pronunciar, ao ver como ela agachava sua cabeça e escondia seu rosto entre o seu cabelo.

\- Juvia tem razão. Está tudo bem, por isso vão dormir sossegados - a voz de Erza soou imponente, como de costume. Tampouco ela era a melhor pessoa do mundo quanto a mentir, mas, ao ver o estado de sua companheira, e o quanto ela se esforçava para pronunciar algumas poucas palavras, a única coisa que podia fazer era ajudá-la.

\- Aye... - lentamente, Gray fechou a porta atrás de si, e voltou a entrar em seu compartimento junto com Happy. Ela tinha lhe mentido, ele sabia, assim como também sabia que ela não lhe diria nada.

Quando se ouviu que o compartimento dos rapazes fora fechado, todas voltaram as suas atenções para a maga da água, que continuava escondida entre seus cabelos. Novamente, lágrimas amargas começaram a deslizar pelo seu rosto, e caíam sobre suas pernas. Realmente, ela já não suportava tudo aquilo.

O silêncio se fez presente. Um silêncio que só era interrompido, de vez em quando, pelos soluços de Juvia. Lucy ajoelhou-se em frente à jovem e segurou-lhe a mão. Quando sentiu que ela não rejeitava o aperto, começou a falar com cuidado.

\- Você quer falar um pouco ? - Juvia assentiu levemente, enquanto voltava a enxugar o rosto. Já estando um pouco mais calma, respirou fundo e olhou para as amigas.

\- J-Juvia lamenta por tê-las acordado, mas a verdade é que Juvia não queria que ninguém a visse assim... Juvia achou que isso iria passar com o tempo, mas... mas... Juvia não suporta mais tanta dor - as jovens ficaram olhando atentamente, sem moverem nenhum músculo enquanto ouviam-na, mas não conseguiram evitar se assustarem ao ouvirem a voz da amiga ficar embargada.

\- V-você não precisa nos contar, se é muito doloroso - a voz da Titânia era cautelosa, mas a resposta não foi a esperada.

\- Não ! Juvia quer lhes contar a verdade ! - ela estava decidida. Era agora ou nunca. Por isso, respirou fundo e continuou - Desde o final dos Grandes Jogos Mágicos, Juvia tem pesadelos, todas as noites, sobre um evento em particular... ou melhor, não são pesadelos, é uma... lembrança.

\- Uma lembrança ? - perguntou a pequena Exceed, enquanto sentava-se mais perto das jovens.

\- Sim, sobre a visão do futuro que nós tivemos daquela vez - aquelas palavras deixaram em alerta as jovens ali presentes. Muito poucas pessoas haviam falado a respeito do que tinham visto, mas sabiam que muitas vidas tinham sido salvas graças a isso.

\- Por acaso você viu a sua m-morte ou algo parecido ? - perguntou Lucy, um tanto incrédula - Aquele, na verdade, era um tema delicado que não havia se encerrado por completo, mesmo dois meses depois daquele acontecimento.

\- Não...

\- Então...

\- Foi a morte de Gray-sama - elas deram um salto, espantadas. Gray havia lhes contado vagamente que o haviam atacado, mas, morrido ? Aquilo, sim, mudava completamente as coisas.

\- Então, Gray... - Erza não pôde terminar a frase, já que Juvia continuou a falar.

\- Sim, ele morreu... e tudo por culpa de Juvia ! - as lágrimas voltaram a ser derramadas, enquanto ela abraçava a si mesma - Se Juvia não tivesse se distraído... se tivesse estado mais atenta... G-Gray-sama não teria ficado na frente de Juvia e não... não... não teria morrido.

\- Mas ele não está morto - Lucy, novamente, foi a primeira a falar diante dela - Juvia, Gray está vivo neste exato momento, ao nosso lado. Você não é culpada por algo que não aconteceu.

\- M-mas poderia ter acontecido, se Juvia não fosse tão fraca...

\- Você tem razão - a voz de Erza fez com que todas olhassem para ela, atônitas - Se você tivesse sido mais forte, ele não teria morrido. Mas você foi forte o suficiente para seguir em frente e não permitir que a morte dele seja, agora, algo verdadeiro. Isso é o mais importante, pelo qual nós lhe estamos agradecidas, como suas amigas e companheiras. Agora, tente esquecer tudo aquilo e concentre-se no futuro que você ainda pode ter ao lado dele. E, se a culpa continuar presente, então torne-se mais forte.

As palavras de Erza tinham sido tão profundas que conseguiram fazer com que, depois de tanto tempo, enfim ela conseguisse sorrir sinceramente. Depois de um abraço do grupo, ela enxugou as lágrimas cuidadosamente e voltou a acomodar-se sobre a janela, para conciliar novamente o sono. E, embora ela não tenha conseguido dormir profundamente no que restava da noite, não esperava que um jovem de cabelos negros escutasse, silenciosamente, toda a conversa, e a acompanhasse, velando por ela naquela noite.

* * *

OK, agora era o momento no qual ele afirmava que Gildert realmente não era o que se podia chamar de uma ótima influência. E por que dizia aquilo ? Simples. Ele era o responsável por ter lhe ensinado alguns truques femininos de espionagem, que, segundo ele, _poderiam até salvar-lhe a vida._ Coisa que, naquele momento, ele desejou nunca ter aprendido. Porque, claro, ele não era um fofoqueiro, além disso, pouco lhe importava saber o que os outros faziam com o seu tempo livre. Mas podia dizer que aquela era a exceção, claro, não era uma simples e inocente curiosidade, era preocupação.

Desde o final dos Grandes Jogos Mágicos, as coisas tinham se tornado um pouco mais complicadas do que o normal, em sua cabeça. Além disso, tudo havia começado durante os Grandes Jogos Mágicos, especificamente desde a conversa que tivera com Erza, em um dos terraços de seu alojamento. O assunto, claro, tinha sido a maga da água da guilda. O resultado ? Uma noite inteira sem dormir, andando em círculos e voltando ao ponto de partida. Tampouco era algo do qual ele se queixasse demais, já que, com um pouco de dificuldade, a princípio, enfim conseguiu catalogar sua situação em relação a Juvia como A - amor.

"_Ainda que apenas pensar nisso fosse muito difícil..."_

Era por isso que ele havia decidido que, assim que terminassem os Grandes Jogos Mágicos, diria tudo a Juvia. Sem mais dúvidas ou mal-entendidos. Afinal de contas, amar não era um pecado, certo ? Mas, é claro, sempre havia algo que punha o momento a perder, e daquela vez, haviam sido nada mais nada menos do que alguns dragões. E foi então que tudo fora para o ralo. Tudo tornou-se um caos. Quando ele a viu, e, em seguida, viu aqueles dragões emboscando-a, ele simplesmente agiu por instinto e a salvou. Depois tomou uma decisão: talvez aquele pudesse ser o fim para alguns deles e não queria deixar as coisas sem uma conclusão, e por isso tentara falar com ela. Depois, dragões apareceram, e ele saltou na frente dela. As coisas ficaram um pouco confusas, mas havia muita dor e sangue, e, depois, tudo ficou escuro, e ele voltou ao momento em que tinha encontrado-a, há apenas alguns segundos atrás.

Passaram-se alguns dias, nos quais ele percebeu que tudo aquilo o que ele vira realmente havia acontecido, mas que, por alguma estranha razão, o tempo havia retrocedido. Mas, o mais importante, ele percebera que tudo aquilo fora sua culpa. Se ele não a tivesse distraído no meio do combate... se não tivesse sido tão descuidado... por isso, preferira afastar-se dela. Sem dúvida, ele se sentia como se fosse um mal para ela.

_Já que, por causa de sua simples existência, havia posto em risco a vida daquela a quem mais amava._

Mas algo não andava bem. Ele esperava que as coisas continuassem como de costume, mas ela havia mudado. Ela parecia apática, mais magra, sempre com horríveis olheiras sob os seus belos olhos azuis. Mas, principalmente, ela já não se interessava por ele. Haviam se passado apenas dois míseros meses, mas, para ele, haviam sido uma eternidade. A jovem já não o perseguia nem o importunava, e, para piorar, quase não olhava para ele. Sempre que tentava falar com ela, Juvia sempre conseguia esquivar-se para longe dele. O fato de Lucy ter conseguido convencê-la a ir àquela missão como parte da equipe fora uma completa Odisséia. Mas, mesmo lutando ao seu lado, ela agia como se ele não existisse. Falava com ele apenas o necessário, nada mais.

_E aquilo lhe doía até à alma. _

E agora, depois daquele grito, e ao vê-la tão indefesa, no meio da escuridão... era óbvio que ela estava chorando, seus olhos a denunciavam, mesmo que em meio à noite. Mas, claro, ele devia agir como se não tivesse visto e nem ouvido nada. Porém, as coisas não podiam ficar assim. Por isso, decidiu utilizar um pequeno truque inventado por Gildert, que lhe permitiu ouvir as suas palavras. Estava errado, ele sabia, mas estava preocupado demais para pensar se o que fazia era ético ou não. Mas o que ouviu não era o que esperava ouvir.

_Ela se culpava._

Não era culpa dela. Certamente não era culpa dela ! Era ela quem tinha consideração, quem sempre estava atenta quanto ao que ele precisava ou não, quem... o amava, quando ele ainda era um maldito imbecil. Ela nunca seria a culpada. E, mesmo que ela tivesse cometido algum descuido, ELE teria saltado para salvá-la mil e uma vezes, se isso significasse vê-la com vida !

_Mas não contava com que ela continuasse sonhando com aquele ataque._

Foi assim que se passou a noite, lenta e solitária. Ele pensando nela, e ela pensando nele.

* * *

As luzes do amanhecer fizeram a sua aparição, lenta e silenciosamente, mas ninguém prestou atenção nelas. Seus companheiros começaram a acordar, mas ninguém fez menção de nem mesmo querer falar com eles. O trem parou na estação de Magnólia, e todos desceram lentamente. As jovens olhavam de relance para a sua triste companheira, e tentavam não levantar suspeitas para os rapazes, mas era difícil para elas, ainda mais com o deplorável estado da maga. Seus olhos continuavam um pouco inchados - o que significava que ela tinha continuado a chorar - , e algumas olheiras muito escuras faziam contraste com sua pele bastante pálida.

Gray não se encontrava em melhores condições. Também tinha algumas olheiras bastante pronunciadas, seus passos eram lentos, quase patéticos, e as únicas palavras que ele havia pronunciado naquela manhã foram um "bom dia" e um "obrigado", no momento de descer do trem. Nem mesmo respondia aos insultos de Natsu ! Todo o ambiente havia se tornado um pouco tenso, enquanto dirigiam-se à guilda.

No meio do caminho, as jovens pararam e conversaram com Juvia em voz baixa. Depois, ela se despediu com uma pequena reverência e tomou a direção de Fairy Hills. Segundo as explicações delas, Juvia estava se sentindo mal desde a noite anterior, e precisava de repouso. Aquela desculpa seria o suficiente para todos na guilda, mas não para ele.

Uma troca de olhares entre Erza e Gray, antes de ele dizer que tivera uma péssima noite, e que estava retirando-se até o seu apartamento para descansar, foi o bastante. Os rapazes acreditaram nele e deixaram que ele se fosse sem fazerem mais perguntas.

_O que não sabiam era que ele não planejava descansar._

Os passos dela eram lentos e pesados. Embora não estivesse longe de sua residência, não queria ir para se trancar e lamentar-se sobre si mesma. Por isso, seguiu por um caminho diferente, e esperou que seus pés a conduzissem por um bom caminho. Foi desse modo que, sem perceber, a brisa salgada e úmida da praia chocou-se contra o seu fino rosto. Ela respirou fundo, antes de seguir até uma formação rochosa nas proximidades. Não queria ser molestada pelas pessoas, muito menos que a vissem tão melancólica. Por isso, sentou-se na rocha mais alta, e sua vista se perdeu em meio ao agitado e profundo mar.

Ele havia ido à residência feminina, e foi grande a sua surpresa por não tê-la encontrado. Ela talvez tivesse seguido por um caminho diferente, mas apenas um caminho levava até aquela residência, e este parecia vazio.

Com um pouco de ansiedade, desespero e tristeza, Gray deixou Fairy Hills a passos rápidos. O céu ficou nublado em menos de um segundo, e, no segundo seguinte, as frias gotas de chuva faziam-se presentes. Não tinha dúvidas sobre quem era a responsável. Ela, aonde quer que estivesse, estava mal. Esse simples pensamento fez com que ele apressasse os passos e verificasse cada rua de Magnólia. Nada. A maga não estava ali. Só restavam dois possíveis destinos, sendo um muito maior do que o outro: o bosque e a praia. E sem nem sequer pensar, ele correu.

Levou apenas dez minutos para encontrar a figura da jovem, distante e melancólica, sentada sobre uma rocha fria, em meio à chuva, abraçando seus joelhos e olhando fixamente para o horizonte. Lentamente, ele avançou e, com um pouco de medo, de lá da areia, disse a ela:

\- Você não deveria estar no meio da chuva, mesmo sendo uma maga da água.

De fato, não eram as melhores palavras, mas tampouco queria soterrá-la com perguntas idiotas. Sabia menos ainda como iniciar uma conversa com ela naquele estado. Nunca fora o melhor quanto a lidar com as mulheres, e provavelmente ele levaria muito tempo para aprender. Mas agora ele não tinha muito tempo.

Juvia, por sua vez, sobressaltou-se ao ouvir a voz rouca dele. O que ele estava fazendo ali ? Como a havia encontrado ? Como... quando... por quê ?

\- J-Juvia sente muito, Gray-sama...

\- Venha - Juvia olhou para ele, surpresa, enquanto ele lhe estendia a mão - Vai ser melhor pôr algo quente e uma roupa seca.

\- S-sim...

Gray segurou a mão dela, e com cuidado ajudou-a a descer. Suas bochechas estavam vermelhas e suas mãos tremiam um pouco. Seu cabelo úmido grudava-se sobre o seu rosto, emoldurando-o, enquanto que de seus lábios entreabertos saía um pouco de vapor.

_E ele jurou ter visto um anjo._

Sem soltar-lhe a mão, ele conduziu-a, a passos lentos, até seu apartamento. Ele apenas olhava-a de relance, já que o rosto dela encontrava-se escondido entre seus cabelos, enquanto ela olhava pra o chão frio. Ninguém disse uma única palavra durante todo o trajeto, e tampouco permitiram-se soltarem as mãos um do outro.

Já no apartamento do rapaz, ele guiou-a até a sala, e com cuidado sentou-a em uma poltrona de frente para a lareira. Suas mãos enfim se soltaram, enquanto Gray acendia a lareira e depois entrava em um quarto, à procura de toalhas limpas. Ela sentiu um calafrio e abraçou a si mesma sem olhar para nada em especial, até que sentiu uma toalha envolvê-la por trás.

Gray virou-se até ficar de frente para ela, sorriu-lhe meio que impulsivamente, e ajoelhou-se até ficar mais ou menos da altura dela. Com o maior dos cuidados, secou-lhe o rosto enquanto ela levantava novamente o olhar até pousá-lo sobre ele. Em qualquer outra circunstância, Juvia estaria mais do que eufórica com todo o cuidado que Gray-sama lhe professava, mas naquele dia não era a ocasião. Ainda assim, os corações de ambos batiam a mil por hora, enquanto suas bochechas, aos poucos, iam ficando vermelhas. Suas respirações tornaram-se um pouco mais rápidas, e os corpos de ambos começaram a tremer. Gray não podia acreditar na situação em que ele se encontrava. Juvia parecia tão indefesa, tão delicada, como se apenas tocá-la pudesse parti-la em pedaços.

Tudo o mais aconteceu sem que pensassem. Pouco a pouco, os dois foram se aproximando, até que seus rostos ficaram a apenas alguns poucos centímetros. Uma das mãos dele pousou sobre o rosto da jovem, e, com uma infinita ternura - não muito comum nele - , acariciou-lhe a bochecha com o polegar. Ela não afastava o olhar do dele, e, quando os lábios de ambos apenas roçaram-se, ela se afastou.

\- M-me desculpe, Gray-sama, mas... Juvia não pode.

\- Por que ? - a pergunta do mago era simples, e tinha um pouco clara a resposta, mas ainda assim doía, doía como nunca antes havia doído, aquela pequena rejeição.

\- Porque Juvia não é boa para Gray-sama...

\- Isso é tudo ? - Gray levantou-se repentinamente, e olhou fixamente para ela. Estava irritado, muito irritado, e estava triste. Juvia o havia conquistado desde os Grandes Jogos Mágicos. Ela havia decidido que não podia estar ao seu lado. Ela... não queria estar ao seu lado - Você se cansou de mim ? Assim tão facilmente ?

\- N-não é isso. Juvia apenas não acha que é boa par...

\- Por quê ? Por Deus, Juvia, como você pode decidir isso ? Como você pode achar que não é boa... para mim ? - ele estava perdendo o controle, mas não podia fazer nada para evitá-lo. Estava impotente e sabia a razão, mesmo quando recriminava-a com suposições totalmente infundadas - Por quê?... Responda !

\- Porque Juvia o matou ! - sem perceber, ela havia levantado de um salto e havia gritado com ele, nunca antes isso nem mesmo havia passado pela mente dela. A toalha que a cobria deslizou pelo seu corpo, e, cheia de convicção, ela continuou - Por causa da incompetência de Juvia, Gray-sama teve de dar a sua vida naquela batalha. Se não fosse por Juvia, talvez... talvez... Gray-sama não tivesse sofrido tanto. Juvia não merece o carinho de Gray-sama. Juvia não merecia que desse a sua vida por ela...

\- Você sabe que eu a teria sacrificado mesmo que você não quisesse. Se fosse necessário, eu daria a minha vida mil vezes, se fosse para vê-la... a salvo - oh, por Deus. Havia falado. Mas, sim, ele havia falado. Sinceramente, nunca antes ele havia imaginado que poderia dizer a ela algo assim, em uma situação como aquela - ... Você só é culpada por me conquistar...

Foi por isso que o rubor não se fez esperar nem por um segundo, e por isso ele teve de afastar o olhar do dela, que o analisava com muito cuidado. Ela também estava em estado de choque. Nunca antes Gray-sama havia lhe dito algo tão lindo como aquilo. Ela não o esperava. Ela sempre acreditara que ele via-a como uma companheira a mais na guilda, mas, ao que parecia, estava um pouco enganada.

O rosto de Juvia havia se enrubescido. Ao que tudo indicava, as palavras do rapaz tinham causado algum efeito, e aquilo era a única coisa da qual ele precisava, naquele momento. Foi por isso que encheu-se de um pouco de coragem e aproximou-se dela para embalar-lhe o rosto entre as mãos.

\- Por favor, Juvia. E-eu ouvi você no trem, na noite passada - o corpo dela ficou completamente tenso. Como ele podia tê-la ouvido ? Tudo o que ela dissera, na noite passada, havia sido bem baixinho, mas, ao que tudo indicava, não fora o suficiente. Segurou as mãos de Gray para poder afastar-se, mas ele não a deixaria ir tão facilmente - Olhe, eu sei que não devia ter feito isso, mas entenda-me, eu estava preocupado. Desde que o torneio chegou ao fim, eu não sabia porque, você não era mais a mesma. Você andava sempre apática, não dormia bem... você já não se aproximava de mim. Então tivemos os acontecimentos de ontem à noite, e, bem, ao ver você tão indefesa... pelo amor de Deus, você estava chorando ! Eu não podia ficar sem fazer nada.

\- B-bem, Juvia não quer que Gray-sama faça nada se for por obrigação...

\- Mas eu quero ! Juvia, o que eu quero lhe dizer é que... não foi sua culpa o que aconteceu naquela noite, foi minha. Se eu não tivesse aborrecido você, dizendo-lhe que precisava _lhe contar algo..._ mas eu tinha medo. Não sabia se nós sobreviveríamos ao ataque, e por isso, eu não podia me permitir não contar-lhe a verdade.

\- Que verdade ? - novamente, os corações de ambos começaram a bater como nunca, o rosto de Gray estava mais vermelho do que nunca. Talvez ele não admitisse nunca, mas não lhe aborrecia tudo aquilo o que estava sentindo por ela, com rubores inclusos - O que era que Gray-sama queria dizer a Juvia daquela vez, que é tão importante ? Porque depois... na festa, você...

\- Sim, eu sei. Eu disse coisas estúpidas. Mas na noite passada, eu prometi a mim mesmo que nunca mais mentiria para você, e por isso, eu ... bem, você... eu te... te quero. Bem, eu disse ! Eu te quero. Não, é outra mentira... eu te amo.

Juvia ficou mais do que atônita. Gray-sama, o amor da sua vida, o rapaz indiferente, o picolé de gelo da guilda, estava lhe dizendo que a amava. Era como um sonho, embora muito melhor. Se bem que, claro, em seus sonhos, a declaração era na praia, em frente a um pôr-do-sol, ou coisas assim. Mas aquilo era o de menos. O que importava era que ele a amava...

_E ela o amava ainda mais do que antes._

Por outro lado, o silêncio dela dava nos nervos de Gray. Nas poucas vezes em que ele havia fantasiado aquele momento - porque sim, ele também fantasiava de vez em quando - , terminava com uma Juvia desmaiada. Mas o que aconteceu foi totalmente diferente. Juvia aproveitou a sua confusão mental para beijá-lo. Não foi um simples roçar de lábios, foi algo intenso, que refletia todas as emoções que ela tinha guardadas em seu coração desde o dia em que o conhecera, quando os dois eram rivais, e ainda assim ele lhe mostrou a beleza de um céu a descoberto.

Um minuto mais tarde, bem devagar, os lábios de ambos foram se separando. As respirações eram rápidas e seus olhares eram intensos.

\- J-Juvia também ama Gray-sama muito, muitíssimo... - duas lágrimas rolaram pelo rosto dela e terminaram sua jornada sobre os dedos do rapaz. Porém, havia uma diferença, depois de muito tempo, enfim as lágrimas que ela derramava eram de felicidade.

Gray suspirou aliviado e abraçou-a, escondendo sua cabeça no pescoço dela. Passaram-se alguns minutos antes de Juvia sentir alguns beijos em seu pescoço, os quais lhe provocaram um pequeno calafrio que ela desfrutou ao máximo, com os seus olhos fechados. Gray, por sua vez, estava extasiado. O cheiro dela, fresco como o próprio mar, o deixava totalmente hipnotizado. Foi por isso que ele deixou-se levar por aquele mar de sensações que se desencadeou dentro de seu peito.

Suas mãos voltaram a viajar pelo corpo dela, enquanto os lábios de ambos voltavam a se juntar, ainda com mais paixão do que antes. Sem que percebessem, as peças de roupa foram jogadas para longe, deixando aqueles dois amantes assim como Deus os trouxera ao mundo. E, deitados sobre um tapete macio, de frente para a lareira, descobriram todos os possíveis significados de "Amor". Seus corpos suados, as respirações ofegantes e os gemidos de prazer que haviam preenchido aquela sala foram substituídos por carícias, beijos e promessas de amor nos olhares de ambos.

_Agora os dois eram um._

A noite se fez presente, de um momento para o outro, mas aquilo não importava. Os dois, aninhados em frente ao calor do fogo, eram só o que realmente importava. Os olhos dele fecharam-se lentamente, deixando Juvia deleitar-se com toda a beleza daquele homem. Ali ela descobriu que uma das facetas que mais amava de Gray era enquanto ele dormia, vê-lo tão indefeso e tranqüilo lhe trazia uma paz que poucas vezes antes ela tivera o privilégio de desfrutar. Mas, acima de tudo, entre seus fortes braços, ela sentiu algo que nunca antes havia sentido: segurança.

_Porque, afinal, ele a protegeria, mesmo que à custa de sua vida._

Sentia-se quente, apesar de ele odiar o calor. Mas ele definitivamente gostava. E, ainda adormecido, pôde abraçar com mais força aquela delicada fonte de calor. Sentia-se quase como uma criança, uma que apenas tinha de agarrar-se àquele corpo para sobreviver. E, para ela, era a mesma coisa. Sem mais sofrimentos, sem mais dores, sem culpa. Gray estava ao seu lado e lhe prometera que ela nunca mais estaria só, e ela acreditava nele.

Cuidadosamente, ela levantou-se um pouco, apoiando-se sobre seu cotovelo, e examinou-lhe as feições uma vez mais. Com cuidado, suas mãos delinearam o rosto dele, enquanto ela afastava alguns fios negros de seu rosto. Um beijo suave foi depositado em seus frios lábios daquele mago do gelo. Voltou a aninhar-se ao seu lado, antes de poder fechar os olhos, sem medo de uma noite de tempestade.

_E, depois de muito tempo, Juvia pôde, enfim, sonhar com um futuro brilhante ao lado de seu amado._

* * *

**N/T 2:** Minha quinta tradução de Fairy Tail,e a segunda com o ship Gray/Juvia; eu já estava querendo traduzir mais alguma fic com este ship, e espero que vocês gostem dela.

E, se for o caso... deixem reviews, pode ser ?


End file.
